


the part of me you're just getting to know

by relli



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relli/pseuds/relli
Summary: Penelope and Josie have always been in the same school but only this year are they getting closer, way closer.Originally I was making this an AU on my twitter @posiejp but I ended up deciding to turn this into a fic since I was really bad at updating it. I'll try to update frequently since I find it more enjoyable than using social dummy but we'll see :)





	the part of me you're just getting to know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so if the grammar or structure is terrible forgive me, hopefully it'll get better within upcoming chapters. Remember to leave kudos and comments with your feedback of what you'd like to see in upcoming chapters. Also I proofread like once since I was exhausted from staring at the screen from so long so if there's a lot of mistakes that's another reason why :)

The first day of school was only a few hours away and while everyone was dreading the upcoming day, Penelope Park was the least excited of all. Penelope had never enjoyed school; although she loved seeing her friends, something about having to constantly wake up early and do homework made her more than upset.

Josie on the other hand couldn't have been more excited. Walking down to the library her phone had buzzed a couple of times, being too anxious about getting her classes and not wanting to be late on her first day Josie just ignored it and continued walking with no distractions. Well. No distractions until she saw M.G. taking a picture of Penelope Park just standing there like she had a million better things she could've been doing. M.G. and Penelope were never exactly close so Josie was more than confused when she saw him snapping a picture of her.

"Hey Josie" M.G. said nearly screaming across the halls, a grin plastered his face almost making it look like his eyes were smiling too.

Josie gave M.G. a small wave also now pulling out her phone to check what all the chaos was about; it turned out to be all notifications from twitter, people tagging her left and right with old pictures talking about how excited they were to be starting a new year at Salvatore and how glad they got to do it with their best friends.

There were also the notifications from friends she enjoyed seeing tweets from and one of them was M.G., he had just posted the picture of Penelope and although Josie didn't even bother to give Penelope another look walking to the library, when she saw the picture she could've sworn she hadn't even noticed her jaw drop. Penelope looked gorgeous in her black Salvatore engraved cape and she almost looked too beautiful to be real. Josie decided to just leave a little reply on the tweet. 'Wow, someone changed over summer'. She didn't want to call the girl pretty since Lizzie followed her and Penelope and Lizzie just happened to not have good history. In other words, that was just a Lizzie 'episode' waiting to happen.

Josie decided it would be smart to tweet out 'why does oomf look so good' in which Lizzie almost instantly replied to; asking who she was talking about, Penelope also seemed to notice what Josie had replied on M.G.'s tweet because she soon saw a tweet of Penelope asking if she meant changed in a good or bad way. Not wanting to end up saying anymore than she already has she quickly put her phone back in her pocket looking up now seeing M.G. was alone and Penelope was walking to breakfast. Josie quickly made her way over not wasting anytime to ask the boy about his new friendship.

"Since when are you friends with Penelope Park?" Josie asked getting straight to the point, she had forgot the boy had no idea she was walking towards him and felt kinda bad when she saw him jump a little at the sudden question. "And sorry didn't mean to scare you."

M.G. quickly had a smile on his face again. "It's alright Jo, and we got closer over summer. Neither of us went home so we hung out a lot. It was nice since you and Lizzie spent summer at your moms." Josie and M.G. had always been close, so when summer came around it was always hard to say goodbye to your best friend for three months.

"She looks really different, she cut her hair, she's actually dressing up, and she got her braces off. It's so hard to not look at her and think she's a whole new person. Hopefully her personality improved as well, I don't need a Lizzie and Penelope world war three." She replied almost scolding herself instantly for telling M.G. everything when she knew very well that M.G. had a huge crush on Lizzie and when it came to her, he couldn't hide anything. "But you can't tell Lizzie any of this MG, if she finds out i'm secretly crushing on her nemesis, i'll be the one going into a war I definitely can't win"

M.G. didn't say anything, all he did was bring his hands up to his lips and acted like he was zipping them and throwing out the keys. They both smiled at each other and continued to stand in line until it was their turn to get their classes.

\-----

Josie and M.G. rushed over to their first class since the lines to get their classes were so long, there wasn't really anytime for them to get breakfast. By the time they got to class almost everyone had already walked in including Penelope Park who was sitting on the opposite side of the room with Lizzie Saltzman staring holes in the back of her head.

Penelope turned around to greet M.G. while also seeing that Lizzie had been eyeing her down. "See something you like Saltzman."

Lizzie simply rolled her eyes and faked a gag. "Please Penelope, don't make me puke." Lizzie and Penelope had never had any problems until the start of sixth grade; Penelope had accidentally flat tired Lizzie while rushing to her class trying to not be late which made Lizzie more than angry since all her books had ended up on the ground. Josie being right behind her instantly resulted to her trying to calm her sister down so there wouldn't be a scream off in the middle of the English hallway. Penelope didn't hesitate to apologize since she truly hadn't meant to step on the girls shoe but as always, Lizzie believed it was just part of Penelope's plan to make her look stupid.

Josie never minded the raven haired witch, she was kind to her and helped her get on the honor council; although she was 99% sure it was just to spite Lizzie since Josie had no intention to actually run for the role knowing Lizzie really wanted it for herself.

After a few more remarks from both Lizzie and Penelope and a couple hundred eye rolls later the teacher had walked in and announced there was going to be a partner project. The project was simple, all the students had to do was pick a book and have a presentation done by the end of the month summarizing the whole plot and why it was worth a read.

The teacher instantly started to scribble down names and placed them in a hat. Josie had already known what that meant; there was no way he was going to allow the students to chose their own partner so he was going to do it for them.

Bringing his glasses up to his face, he gave the hat a nice shake and began to pick out names "Lizzie Saltzman and Milton Greasley, Penelope Park and Josie Saltzman..." it was like the world froze; the girl who'd made Josie's jaw drop was now her partner. Josie quickly turned to Lizzie seeing the girls face turn to fifty shades of red; soon looking over at Penelope who had a smirk on her face and gave her a quick wink before looking back at the teacher who'd be dealing with Lizzie after class was over.

After papers were handed out giving instructions of what to do for the report on the book Penelope looked at Josie who happened to already be looking at her. "I guess I was talking to the wrong twin when I asked if she saw something she liked." Josie quickly snapped out of her trance her cheeks turning to a peachy red color at embarrassment.

Josie's mouth opened and closed multiple times looking at the raven haired witch not knowing what to say. "Shut up" is all she could manage to get out with all the embarrassment washing over her. "I was just wondering how I got you out of all people." Although Josie never took up in the role of hating Penelope Park like her sister; she couldn't be completely nice while Lizzie was in the room since that would just lead to a lecture from the blonde later.

Penelope only had a tight lipped smile flipping her hair back knowing it would have an affect on the brunette. "I wouldn't be too upset if I were you. Josie Saltzman you got a partner with looks and brains. What more could you ask for?" The smile now leaving her face turning into more of a smirk. Josie only rolled her eyes and looked back down at the piece of papers.

There were only 10 minutes left of class when Josie saw a piece of paper magically appear on her desk, of course. Penelope had sent Josie a magical note which caused Josie to look up quickly making sure the teacher hadn't seen it appear on her desk. The students weren't supposed to be using their magic unless it was in their designated magic classes, but clearly that had no meaning to Penelope.

'here's my number, text me after class. xoxo - Penelope' Josie stuffed the note in her back pocket not looking at Penelope to give her the satisfaction of knowing how happy she'd been that she now had the girls number.

Class had soon ended and Josie was making her way to her next class wen she had the sudden urge to text the raven haired witch.

**Josie: Hey it's Josie, you told me to text you after class?**

**Penelope: Sorry who is this? I think you have the wrong number.**

**Josie: Oh um**

**Penelope: I'm just kidding, I just wanted you to text me so we could figure out what book we want to do for the project.**

**Josie: Real funny Penelope, honestly I don't know. He didn't really say much about it, all we have to do really is see what type of book we want to pick out.**

**Penelope: I know i'm hilarious no need to tell me jojo, wanna go to the library tomorrow at 4 and pick out a book?**

**Josie: Sure,  but can we make it at 5 instead? Lizzie usually likes to rant when we get back to our rooms so I don't even think i'm going to be able to leave any earlier if I wanted to.**

**Penelope: it's a date :)**

Josie's heart had skipped a beat when the girl called her Jojo and called it a date, she was confused why she felt like this since all the girl knew to do was torment her sister and they barely even talked before; it was like the raven haired witch had her under a spell. Josie instantly texted M.G. afterwards telling him all about the previous conversation she had just had with Penelope. She couldn't help but tell him how the girl had called it a date and called her Jojo, this was the first time she had felt a spark for anyone, and even though the girls had never crossed paths before unless Lizzie was in the middle of it, Josie couldn't help but smile at all the emotions the presence of the girl brought her. 

\-----

Penelope glanced down at her phone looking at all her apps trying to decide what she was going to open first after a long day at school. She decided she was going to check twitter since there was probably going to be tweets left and right about everyone's day which was always fun to catch up on. After a few minutes went by she somehow ended up on Josie Saltzman's page tempted to press the follow button but also being too scared to not get a follow back; to everyone Penelope seemed careless and it would surprise anyone that a twitter follow from Josie was something she'd care about, but when it came to Josie Saltzman, the girl she had been crushing on her ever since the sixth grade when she saw Josie calm down her sister after Penelope had accidentally stepped on her shoe. It's like something clicked in her head and ever since then Penelope would always steal quick looks at the brunette twin, and even though she had a whole rivalry going on with her sister it's like nothing mattered when she was around. 

Penelope was beyond excited for their book hunt the next day, it's like fate brought them together in the form of a partner project which was perfect for Penelope, it meant she would get to work with Josie almost everyday to read a book and then write a report on it; just thinking about catching the brunette staring at her earlier in the day put a smile on her face. It was starting to get dark out so she quickly made her way down to the kitchen before curfew to grab a snack she could eat while doing her homework. Luck happened to just be taking over the young witch's day though, she barely had any homework which meant she'd get a full nights rest for tomorrows eventful day.

Josie woke up with her heart in her throat, she didn't meant to have a dream about the raven haired witch holding her hand and walking around the library like it was completely normal, but she did and that was just beyond embarrassing. Josie was falling quickly for the raven haired witch. Every minute that went by bringing her closer to five o'clock made her heart skip a beat and that scared her. What if Penelope never felt the same for her? What if Penelope wasn't even gay? Well, she knew that wasn't true since Hope Mikaelson (her new best friend) had dated the raven haired witch during freshman year but that didn't last too long nor did it seem like an actual relationship; it had just seemed like a casual fling in which the two girls would hook up after getting insanely drunk after the schools infamous party's at the old mill.

The day flew by which made Josie grow even more anxious, by the time she'd gotten to her room and her sister started ranting; she knew this was the last task of the day until she got to see Penelope Park, but just like Josie had expected Lizzie had a little more to say since Josie told her that she was going to meet up with Penelope at the library. By the time she had looked at the clock it was already 5:17 pm and Penelope probably wasn't even at the library anymore. 

Josie sprinted out of her dorm room as soon as Lizzie let go of the hold on Josie's neck and arrived at the library panting like she had just ran a marathon; Josie never really did any physical activities so running wasn't exactly her strong suit. 

Penelope turned around looking at the library entrance seeing who'd just came in. "Look who's right on time." Giving Josie a slight smirk and then realizing the girl was panting. "You're panting, why are you panting?" she looked confused and slightly concerned at how worn out the brunette looked.

"I'm so sorry Penelope, it's just that Lizzie had to rant extra long about me being your partner and how I was meeting up with you-" before she could finish she had to take in a deep breath and continue, her body was working at 110 mph and her breathing wasn't the near bit even. "Hold on let me breathe" she said taking a couple of deep breaths in and out until she could finally phrase a proper sentence. "Well, she wouldn't let me leave until I listened to her entire 'Satan' rant, so I came running as fast as I could once she finished. I was just scared you wouldn't be here by the time I arrived." hoping not to sound too desperate she looked at the ground; her face getting a little hot from how much attention Penelope was giving her. 

Penelope was beyond confused, she always thought the brunette hated her. Why would she put in so much effort to make sure this worked out? Not being able to ask her that though, she made sure to keep up her facade and did what she did best. Making people uncomfortable. "Damn, if I knew how important me being here was to you i'd plan these all the time." giving Josie a wink and pulling out a chair for the brunette to sit. Josie rolled her eyes and took the seat not bothering to even say thank you.

"I'm only here because I don't want to fail, it has nothing to do with me liking you." Josie spat out almost regretting how snarky it sounded. 

Penelope didn't seem to mind though she only flashed a fake frown. "I never said it had anything to do with you liking me, but then again who wouldn't?"

"Oh shut up."

"I mean you could make me."

"Wha-" Josie didn't get to finish before Penelope cut her off. 

"By helping me find a book of course, get your mind out of the gutter Jojo" with a soft smile now on her face, Penelope got up and headed towards the bookshelves. Josie hated Penelope's slick comments; they were infuriating and Penelope was so cocky it made Josie furious. 

A few minutes had passed of them just searching for books in silence and Josie was starting to get bored. "So how was your day." she asked looking up to meet Penelope's beautiful eyes that were a mix of green and brown, basically hazel but way too bright to be hazel. 

Penelope smiled at Josie's sudden curiosity about her day, making sure she didn't respond too quickly she acted like she was thinking about her answer for a solid minute. "It's actually been ok, it also got a little better when someone decided to show up."

Josie's heart dropped; was Penelope trying to flirt with her? She was probably just trying to be nice so she quickly brushed it off and decided to give Penelope a taste of her own medicine. "Penelope Park, are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Me. Flirting with you? No no no, I mean. Unless you want me to flirt with you." Penelope furrowed her eyebrows looking like she genuinely wanted an answer which made Josie's face turn fifty shades of red. "How about this, i'll take you on an actual date; then you can see what my flirting actually looks like." 

"I'd love to go on a date with you, Penelope Park." Penelope looked surprised, it made Josie smile. The Penelope that had always been cocky and couldn't help but compliment herself any chance she'd gotten was gone and it was a pure look of actual surprise. 

Penelope didn't want Josie to know how much she was freaking out inside, instantly saying the first thing that came to mind. "I knew you couldn't resist me Saltzman." She simply picked up Josie's hand, gave it a kiss a shot her a wink. "Meet me in my dorm room tomorrow at five." walking out of the library not even picking out the book which is why they were there in the first place she quickly turned back almost forgetting to give Josie a last comment. "Oh, and don't be late."

Josie was so mesmerized at how Penelope looked gorgeous even walking out of the library, there was no way she was going to be late tomorrow. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated :). Also since this is only the first chapter I tried to show their background and personalities off a little more instead of dialogue.


End file.
